


The woman to melt the Iceman

by The_Slytherin_Of_Bakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #There may be a little smut later on.., #You were warned, #iceman, #love, #selfharm is something that happens in this story, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Slytherin_Of_Bakerstreet/pseuds/The_Slytherin_Of_Bakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is so sick of all these goldfish and their boring predictable lives, so when he stumbles across a woman who is so different from the others, she captures his full attention, little did he know that he had just signed up for an emotional roller-coaster of an adventure.<br/>Rose is a complicated woman who only moved back to London a year or so ago. She had all but disappeared years ago and was now working in secrecy for the queen, so when she decided she wanted to reconnect with her older brother, she was terrified of what he would do. She has a lot of baggage and is terrified of what people might think if she told them, so when she finds someone who is smart, kind and can handle her she falls head over heels in love, but does he love her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting with cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: mentions Self harm, rape, abuse later in the story.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's really bad.

*****Roseland's POV********

“Hey rose, just the usual?” maddie asked.

“Yeah, oh and a slice of one of those yummy chocolate cakes, ya gotta love cake.” I said winking at her. Maddie sighed and shook her head, she knew I loved cake. After I moved back to England, she was one of my first friends. In Fact, she’s my room-mate. She showed me the little cafe she works in and I fell in love with it. Every morning I stop here for my Hot chocolate made with Three marshmallows, two sugars and specially made by Max. Max was another friend I have made here and He always makes the best hot chocolate. I never have coffee, I hate the stuff, it’s too strong.

“You and you’re bloody cake” Said Max walking in. I smiled at him and he laughed at me.

“What, I have late start at work today and I wanted to treat myself!” I said defensively. he laughed again.

“Puh-lease Ro, You’re going to take this cake and you’re hot chocolate into work, and eat it while fussing over everything in the library.” Max said, rolling his eyes.

“Am not!” 

“Are too!”

“Oh honestly you two fight like an old married couple.” Maddie said, interrupting us.

“Oh just get me my cake” I said exasperated. 

After getting my usual breakfast I got on my bike and put it in the basket. I didn't like driving a lot, i’d rather walk or bike. I even built a little cup holder in the basket so I could ride to the ‘library’. 

Well actually, I’ll let you in on a little secret. I don’t work for a library, I work for the government. I am in charge of organising and, when needed, destroying the most classified files. I know where every file is and what's in it. Of course I can’t tell anyone that, so I just say I work in the library.

I arrived outside the building and chained up my bike. Grabbing my hot chocolate and cake I walked into the building and straight to the elevator, saying a few tedious hello’s to the few people that had been forced to come to work early on a Saturday. I didn't understand why people complained about their work, personally I love it. 

I walked into the elevator to see a man with an umbrella already in there. I stepped in happily and saw his eyes flick over me and I got the feeling that he was somehow reading me - if that makes sense. It was only about a 10 second pause before one of us spoke.

“What floor?” He said curtly.

“5th please.” I said happily. He pressed the button with number 5, and the lift started moving.

“So how how was your morning” I asked sweetly, trying to make conversation. He seemed to be in a very annoyed mood though.

“Tedious, I had to interact with goldfish” He said rolling his eyes. I giggled at this and I could tell he was confused.

“I’ll try not to take it personally” I said jokingly. He looked at me surprised.

“What, are you surprised that I knew what you meant by goldfish or that I made a joke out of it?” I asked. he paused for a moment.

“Both” was his answer. The lift dinged and I stepped out. I paused for a second then turned back around.

“Here, have this. I know it always makes me feel better.” I said handing him the little box with the slice of chocolate cake I got that morning inside. He looked at it sceptically, not taking it out of my hand.

“It’s chocolate cake, the best in town. I shouldn’t be having it anyway, I need to watch my figure.” I said, pushing the box at him again. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought against it. Slowly he took the box out of my hand.

“Thank you, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?” He said to me, his shockingly blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Oh, it’s Roseland.” I answered unsurely. He nodded and there was an awkward pause. 

“Um, I better go now, Enjoy the cake and I hope we can talk again soon” I said turning to leave.

“Yes, thank you again” He said. I looked over my shoulder and beamed at him.

“No need to thank me, just think of it as a gift from a goldfish.” I said, and with that I walked away to my office. 

**********Mycroft's POV***********

What on earth just happened?. I thought as I stepped out onto my floor.

“Good morning Athena” I greeted her as I walked to her desk. 

“Morning Mycroft, Only one call from the prime minister, he still wants you to chase up those missile plans.” She said to me, not looking up from her blackberry.

“Tell him I’m working on it.” I said. 

“Oh and Athena, I had quite an interesting encounter with a woman today.” I started nonchalantly. This time she looked up, a look of curiosity, shock and confusion on her face.

“Wait so let me get this straight. You - had an encounter - with a woman - and found it… interesting?... Really?” She said slowly as if it was the most uncommon this in the world.

“Yes, why is that so surprising?” I asked confused.

“No offense mycroft, but it is you were talking about.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, well, anyway” I said, Staring the conversation in another direction.

“Her name is Roseland, She works on level 5, do you think you could get me her folder?” I asked warily. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

“Of course sir, I’ll have it by 1 o’clock” She said. I nodded at her and walked through to my office.  
I sat down behind my desk and placed the cake of to the side. Turning to the mountain of paperwork in front of me. I sighed and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. This was going to be a long day.

About two hours later I had a migraine and had to take a break. I leant back in my seat and glanced at the box on my desk. I had forgotten I had that. I reached my hand out and pulled it towards me. I felt a small smile grace my lips as I thought about how I got it. 

~~~~~~~{FLASHBACK}~~~~~~~

She stepped out of the lift but paused, I could tell she was contemplating something. Slowly she turned back around to face me.

“Here, have this I know it always makes me feel better” She said, holding out a small white box towards me. I Looked at it, but didn’t take it. I tried to figure out what was in it, but for some reason my mind was fuzzy and I couldn’t think straight.

“It’s chocolate cake, the best in town. I shouldn’t be having it anyway, I need to watch my figure.” She said, answering my unasked question. ‘Your figure looks just fine in my opinion’ I was about to say, but luckily I caught myself. She pushed the box towards me and I slowly took it.

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I didn't catch your name.” I asked, hopefully I could get Athena to get her folder for me. Plus she hasn’t realised who I am yet, so maybe we could meet up again. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but there was something about this girl the intrigued me, she was different.

“Oh, it’s Roseland” She said. She sounded unsure and I didn’t know why. ‘Roseland, what a gorgeous name’ I had thought. There was a silent pause before she spoke again.

“Um, I better go now, Enjoy the cake and I hope we can talk again soon” She said turning to leave.

“Yes, thank you again” I said. She looked over her shoulder and beamed at me. I felt something warm fill me but I tried to ignore it.

“No need to thank me, just think of it as a gift from a goldfish.” She said sweetly. And with that she walked away. 

I stood there for a second, not certain on how to act. Eventually I pressed the button to go to the top floor.

~~~~~~~~~{BACK TO NORMAL}~~~~~~~~

I opened the box and examined the slice of cake. I saw that they had taped a fork to the lid of the box and shook my head. I pulled the fork off the box and took a bite of the cake unsurely. As soon as it was in my mouth my eyes widened. It was delicious. I quickly had another bite and closed my eyes, savouring the taste. A knock at the door brought me back to reality and I called for them to come in.

“I have her file like you asked.” Athena said, dumping it on my desk. 

“Thank you Athena, you really are too good to be true.” I said to her. She smiled at me and walked out, Leaving me to read her life.

**********BACK TO ROSES POV********

I sat thinking about the man I had meet today. I couldn’t help but feel like I should’ve known him, too bad my head was too fuzzy to think to ask for his name. 

“Hey Ro, what'cha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Timmy said to me. I jumped a bit and he laughed.

“Well, I meet this guy today coming into the office, and now I can’t think of anything else, it’s actually annoying me a little” I said honestly. Timmy was one of the few people I trusted here, plus he was great with relationship advice. 

“ohhhh, do tell” He said coming to sit next to me.

“Well, he was tall. And had black hair, but he had quite pale skin. Oh and his eyes, you should’ve seen his eyes! They were so blue! and they had this intelligent spark in them, y’know.” I said to him, sighing into my hand.

“Ohhh babe you got it bad. So what was he wearing? Did he tell you his name? What floor did he get off at? What did you talk about? Did you do anything?” He said, bombarding me with questions. I laughed at his excitement.

“Well... he was wearing a tux and he looked very formal. No he didn’t tell me his name because I didn’t ask, my mind was all fuzzy, but I told him mine. I don’t know what floor he got off at because I got off first. And we talked about How people are annoying and he said something about them being goldfish. And the only thing I ‘did’ was give him my cake” I said smiling at the memory. I turned to Timmy but he was looking at me like I was crazy.

“What?” I asked him, confused.

“Did he have an umbrella?” He asked quickly. I nodded and he gasped.

“What, what do you know” I said shaking him.

“Wait, wait, before I say anything, let me recap” he started. I looked at him weirdly but said “ok”.

“So he wore a suit, was here early, he was tall, had black hair, Blue eyes, Works on a higher level then us and referred to all people besides himself to be annoying goldfish” He said slowly. I nodded.

“Hold on, give me a second” He said running off. I sighed and leant on my hand, waiting for him to come back. he rushed back and turned my wheely chair around to face him. He held a photo of a man out to me, he seemed very flustered.

“Was this him” he said handing me the photo. My eyes widened at the photo and I nodded.

“Oh no, Ro why did you have to fall for him!” He said exasperatedly. 

“What? what's wrong with him?” I asked, feeling kind of offended.

“Do you really not know who this is?” He asked. I shook my head. He sighed.

“Rosey, This is Mycroft Holmes!” He said shaking my shoulders. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

“As in the Mycroft Holmes!” I said surprised. He nodded.

“Wow” Was all I said. I smiled.

“What’s got you so happy?” He asked. I looked up at him still smiling.

“I know who he is! I have a name to the face!” I said spinning around on my chair. He rolled his eyes and gave up. He walked out of the room to go meet max. Oh right I think forgot to mention it, they’re in a relationship and they work really well together, it's so sweet. 

********End of the day*******

I sighed and got onto my bike. The sun was just starting to set and The street lights were just turning on. As I rode down the street I couldn’t help but think about Mycroft. Everyone knew about him, and how dangerous he was. Honestly that just made me want to meet him again even more. I let my thoughts wander and before I knew it, I was home. I carried my bike up the steps and onto my deck. Walking into my house I went straight to the shower. I did my usual routine of having dinner then to bed. I lay awake for a while after that, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. For some odd reason, I feel like tomorrow is destined to go badly... I hope i'm wrong.


	2. Aaliyah? Brothers? What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway:  
> Roseland has a family reunion that doesn't end how she thought it would.

LAST TIME: ********End of the day*******

I sighed and got onto my bike. The sun was just starting to set and The street lights were just turning on. As I rode down the street I couldn’t help but think about Mycroft. Everyone knew about him, and how dangerous he was. Honestly that just made me want to meet him again even more. I let my thoughts wander and before I knew it, I was home. I carried my bike up the steps and onto my deck. Walking into my house I went straight to the shower. I did my usual routine of having dinner then to bed. I lay awake for a while after that, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
I woke up early and went to go get ready, It was my day off so I could spend the whole day with him. I showered and dressed in a sweet summer dress with shorts on underneath as well as a light cardigan over top to hide my arms , slipped on some shoes and put on my favourite perfume. Lavender and passion fruit spice.

Today I was finally going visit my brother and tell him that I’ve moved here. I’ve been putting off telling him for a year, I knew he would go and tell mum and Harry and honestly I was over them. But I loved my older brother, even if we weren’t related by blood. He was the only one who stood up for me as a child, and I’ve really missed him. Walking to the door I passed maddie who, by the looks of it, had just woken up. 

"Good-luck Ro." Was all she said before walking away, probably to have a shower. Sighing, I opened the door and walked out, hoping that I wouldn't need her luck.

He lives too far to walk, and I didn’t want to risk my dress getting caught in my bike, so after a lot of debating I decided to catch a cab. Holding my purse, I hailed the first taxi I saw and hopped in. 

“Where to miss?” The man asked.

“221b Baker street please.” I said, not bothering to hide the excitement in my voice. He nodded and we got going. We talked for a little bit, him asking if I was ok and me responding yes, very confusedly.

“Here we are miss, Have a good day.” He said kindly. 

“You too, thanks"

"No problem" he said as he drove away. I smiled and turned around, walking up to the door that had 221B in gold letters on the front. I took a deep breath and knocked 3 times on the door. A little old lady answered the door and smiled at me.

“Hello dear, what can I do for you” She said looking me over.

“Um, I was wondering if a Mr John Watson was here” I said nervously.

“Oh you’re here to see John! Are you another one of his dates!” She said excitedly.

“Oh no I-” She cut me off, obviously not listening to me. 

“Well come in love, he’s right upstairs, i’ll show you, I’m sure he’ll be so happy to see you” She continued pulling me in the building and pushing me up the stairs. 

“No, Really I’m not-” She cut me off again.

“There's no need to be shy, You’re a bit younger then the rest of them though, how old are you?” She said.

“I’m 28. And I’m really not here to-” 

“Here we are dear.” She said stopping. My heart was pounding and I couldn’t make my legs work. 

“If you’re nervous I can call him for you.” She said to me. I nodded.

“Thank you, what’s your name?” I asked her.

“Angela, but everyone calls my Mrs Hudson.” She said. 

“And you?” She asked me.

“Roseland” I replied. She smiled at me.

“That's a very pretty name” She said.

“Thank you”. With that she opened the door and went in. 

“JOHN,THERE’S A PRETTY GIRL HERE TO SEE YOU, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ON A DATE TODAY DEAR? I WOULD’VE DUSTED! EVEN IF I’M NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER!” She called into the apartment. I blushed and looked at my hands, letting my dark brown hair fall in my face. I heard footsteps and I was scared out of my mind that he might be angry with me.

“Mrs Hudson, I don’t have a date today” He said as he came in. He hadn’t noticed me yet as I was still standing behind the woman. She shook her head and turned to me.

“Maybe you can explain, I have to go now, good luck dear.” She said.

“Thank you” I whispered. She walked away and down the stairs. I’m guessing he didn’t see me because he just stood there looking confused. I giggled at him and he finally turned to me.

“Well, I did try and tell her we weren’t dating but she didn’t seem to listen” I said stepping forward. 

“Aaliyah?” he said quietly. I nodded and looked up at him my smile fading.

“Hi John, Long time no see” I said. I was still playing with my hands, scared he was angry.

“Is it really you?” He said. I nodded, surprised to see he had a few tears in his eyes.

“Please don’t be mad at me” I said, my voice cracking. He walked up to me and cupped my face in one of his hands. 

“You’re alive?” He said. I was a bit shocked at this. I mean, I know I wasn’t around for a while, but that didn’t mean I was dead. I decided against saying anything,not trusting my voice and just nodded. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back, we were both crying. 

“I‘m so sorry” I said into his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me confused. 

“Why are you saying sorry” He asked me.

“I left you” I said, avoiding his gaze.

“Hey, Don’t be like that, you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” he said. I still didn’t look at him. He tilted my face and I had to look at him.

“Aaliyah, I don’t know why you left but I know you left for a reason, and yet you came back, you’re alive! That’s enough for me” He said looking me in the eye and kissing me on the cheek.  
“Oh and..um… John.. It’s..err.. it’s Roseland now..” I stuttered. He looked at me surprised.

“Y-you changed your name?” He asked, shock evident in his voice.

“Well, only to my middle name. And you can still call me by my first name..but..err...Just not around other people.” I said, looking down again. He sighed and hugged me again.

“Of course” He said softly. I smiled giddily at his reply.

“I’ve missed you JJ, I really have!” I said. He laughed.

“I’ve missed you too Ali-Bear” I smirked at our nicknames and we pulled away.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked pulling me further into the house and shutting the door.

“You know how I like it” I said as I went to sit down. He smiled and went into what I guessed was the kitchen. I looked around the room, taking everything in. It was quite strange, there was a fireplace that was covered in weird knick-knacks and… A skull?. Noticing the bookshelf, I got curious and went to go look at it. I was only there for a few seconds when the door banged open. I jumped and turned around to see a man in a purple top,hanging up his coat and scarf.

“Well that was tedious” he said walking in, not noticing me. wow am I really that invisible, first John and now this man. 

“John, I’m back!, I need another case!” He yelled. He had finally seen me and his eyes darted over me. I looked at him and had a deja vu moment. The black Hair, tall, and curious blue eyes that seemed to be reading me. 

“Sherlock, you said you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.” John said, coming in and passing me my tea. I thanked him. 

“I finished early” Was his simple answer. John saw my confused face and spoke.

“Um, Sherlock, This is my sister Aal-Roseland...Rose, This is my B-room-mate, Sherlock Holmes.” He introduced us. I stuck out my hand for him to shake it but he just looked at it in a disgusted way. I awkwardly pulled my hand back. 

“So you’re Sherlock Holmes” I started, breaking the silence. 

“Isn’t that obvious” He said.

“Well, yes, I guess it is. I was just trying to start a conversation with My brothers Boyfriend” I said smirking. John looked at me wide - eyed, But Sherlock didn’t move. 

“W-what are you talking about Ali-Bear, I’m Straight! You know that!” John said, trying to cover it.

“Oh please JJ, We both know that's not true. I know all your little dates and love affairs were just so mum wouldn’t find out. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice.” I said looking at him. He blushed. 

“How?, what gave it away” Sherlock's voice finally came into the conversation. Knowing he was asking me how I figured it out I answered.

“What didn’t give it away! I mean, you’re clothes, the kitchen, the tea, the bedroom, the door, JJ’s clothes… and the hickey you have on your neck. and also the fact that when he introduced us he so clearly almost said ‘Boyfriend’, I mean, unless you guys have a weird broom club with only two members” I said smugly. Sherlock blushed and touched the love bite on his neck. There was another tense silence that was only broken by a knock at the door. 

Sherlock groaned in annoyance and flopped down on the couch. Me and John looked at him confused. 

“Why can’ he just leave me alone!” he groaned. The knocking continued and it was starting to get annoying. 

“Is no one going to answer the door?” I asked. They both stayed still. 5 Minutes later the knocking was still going and now I was just Pissed off.

“Fine I’ll get it. God I’m back for 10 minutes and already I’m your bloody maid” I said walking to the door.

“No” Sherlock called out. I stopped and turned to look at him.

“Why” I asked.

“Because then he’ll come in!” He said, thinking that that was a sensible answer, as if it wasn’t obvious. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the door. 

“Sorry sherlock, I don’t care if you love my brother, it’s not worth going insane over this stupid person knocking on a door” I said as I pulled it open. The knocking stopped and I froze at who I saw.

“Mycroft?” I asked, I heard a groan come from inside.

“Roseland. I see you know who I am now.” He said curtly. I nodded and just kept staring at him.

“W-what are you doing here?” I stuttered when I realised I hadn’t said anything for a while. 

“I could ask you the same question” He said.

“I’m here to see my brother” We said at the same time. My eyes widened as everything finally clicked together. 

“Aaliyah who’s at the door?!” John's voice came. I stepped back and turned to face him, sighing.

“Really JJ!” I said glaring at him. He blushed looking sheepish. 

“Who’s Aaliyah?” Mycroft said.

“I am mycroft, Even though you, nor your brother, were meant to know that!” I said, Shooting another glare towards John.

“Sorry, force of habit.. wait,you two know each other?” John's said. I froze….’Oops’.

“Y-yeah, Um we meet at..” I paused. I couldn’t tell him, especially when my boss was in the same room!

“yes” John said impatiently.

“Um… we meet at ...um” I looked at Mycroft for help. He nodded to me and my eyes widened. He just gave me permission to tell my brother what my job is.

“Well.” He pushed. I sighed.

“We meet at work” I mumbled.

“Y-you what!?” He asked, I could hear a bit of anger in his voice.

“She said we meet at work, Now where’s ‘my’ brother.” He said, emphasizing the ‘my’. JJ pointed to the couch, not looking away from me. Mycroft nodded curtly and walked into the apartment. I looked after him curiously. 

“Aaliyah, can I see you in the hall for a minute” John said, trying to mask his anger.

“Um.. I don’t think so, you see it's a bit chilly out there” I said trying to get out of it. I heard a chuckle and I glared in the Holmes boys direction.

“It wasn’t a choice” He said grabbing my arm and pulling me out. He slammed the door behind us and I flinched.

“Meet him at work! YOU MEET HIM AT WORK!” He said yelling, I flinched again.

“Y-yes, in the elevator... He’s my boss” I said quietly. I refused to look at him, instead kept my eyes glued to the floor.

“How long?” He asked me. I knew he was asking me how long i’ve been working here..in london..for him.

“A- a year” My voice was barely above a whisper. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, but I didn’t let them fall. 

“A year. You’ve been working for him for a year and you didn’t even speak to me. AALIYAH I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU’RE ALIVE BUT IN DANGER EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY!! DO YOU REALISE HOW DANGEROUS WORKING FOR HIM CAN BE!” He screamed at me. This made me angry and I looked up at him.

“ Don’t you dare lecture me about a dangerous job and you being scared that I could be dead! You have no right John Hamish Watson! No right at all” I said sternly, glaring at him.

“AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I’VE FELT SINCE YOU LEFT AALIYAH! YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME YOU CAME BACK! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SAY THAT”

“NO YOU DON’T!!” I screamed at him, Punching the door with the side of my fist. He seemed to be a bit taken aback as I continued.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL! AND IF YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU FELT THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON’T KNOW HOW WRONG YOU ARE!” I screamed again, pointing my finger accusingly at him. 

“what do you mean” He said normally. 

“What do I mean? What do I mEAN!?” I said, my voice raising again.

“ I MEAN YOU LEFT ME JOHN! YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT A SECOND GLANCE TO GO FIGHT IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!!.YOU COULD’VE DIED! I WAS GONE FOR A YEAR AND A HALF YOU WERE GONE FOR 5 YEARS JOHN! 5! AND FOR A WHILE I HATED YOU FOR IT! YOU COULD’VE DIED EVERY ONE OF THOSE DAYS AND DID YOU SEND ME ANYTHING! NO! NOT EVEN A POSTCARD!! I CHECKED THE MAIL EVERY DAY, WAITING AND PRAYING YOU HAD SENT ME SOMETHING TO SAY YOU WERE OKAY!!” I screamed at him. I let my tears flow freely now. I could only whisper as I continued.

“Do you know how that felt?..That’s why I left… did you know that? It wasn’t mum or dad or harry. It was you, the only person in the family that actually cared about me had left me and didn't looked back once!.” I paused and took a deep breath.

“And do you want to know why I didn’t tell you?” I continued, still ranting, but he stayed silent. 

“Because I knew you would act like this. And I knew you would go tell mum, and you just know that she’ll say I told you so. And what makes it worse is that she’s right, she did tell me. She told me you didn’t care about me and she was right... I just wanted to see my brother, but now I know.” I said. I paused trying to choke back a sob.

“I have no brother” I spat at him. 

“Ali-bear” he said stepping forward. I held up my hand and he stopped talking.

“Don’t call me that!, In fact, Don’t ever speak to me again!, I came here today to see if we could be a family again, but obviously not!.” I hissed. I pushed passed him and down the stairs.

“Aaliyah wait” He called after me. I didn’t stop. In fact, as soon as I got out the door I broke into a sprint. This was meant to be a happy day… how wrong was I.

********John's POV*******

“Aaliyah wait” I called after her, but she didn’t stop. She opened the door and sprinted out. I was crying now as well. I didn’t know she felt that way. This is all my fault. I slowly managed to make it inside only to see the two men in the room already watching the door. Sherlock stood up and walked over to me. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. Mycroft cleared his throat, awkwardly saying that he was leaving, then did. Once he was gone I broke down. 

“It’s all my fault, It’s all my fault” I said over and over again. Sherlock said nothing, just let me stand there in his arms, crying into his shirt. 

I had just lost my little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I mayy have lied just a little with the main summery of the story, BUT!, it's not like I could reveal her name then! what fun would that be?  
> anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a comment saying if you did or not, I would really like to know.   
> I hope you all have a great day.. or at least better then what she had haha.. i'm kidding btw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Rose/ Aaliyah have a bonding moment. Mycroft learns about her troubled past so how will he react?  
> WARNING!: The self harm,rape,abuse and suicide attempts in the tags comes into play a part in this chapter, if you are sensitive to these subjects please do not read.

**********LAST TIME******  
********John's POV*******

“Aaliyah wait” I called after her, but she didn’t stop. She opened the door and sprinted out. I was crying now as well. I didn’t know she felt that way. This is all my fault. I slowly managed to make it inside only to see the two men in the room already watching the door. Sherlock stood up and walked over to me. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. Mycroft cleared his throat, saying that he was leaving, then did. I broke down. 

“It’s all my fault, It’s all my fault” I said over and over again. Sherlock said nothing, just let me stand there in his arms, crying into his shirt. 

I had just lost my little sister.  
*************NOW*************  
*********Mycroft’s POV********* 

I got my driver to drive down the way to her house, I looked everywhere, trying to find her.

“Stop” I said as I spotted her. The car pulled over and she looked up, wiping her eyes.

I stepped out of the car and told my chauffeur to go and he knew better then to protest. She was sitting on a bench under an old oak tree about three blocks away from where she ran from. She looked at me confused and quickly pulled down her sleeves as I got closer. I sat down next to her and there was a silent pause.

“Show me your wrist” I said suddenly. I was really hoping what I thought was wrong, but deep down I knew I wasn’t. 

“What?” She said weakly.

“ I said, show me, your wrist” I said again, this time more sternly. I looked her in the eye and slowly she lifted her arm. I grabbed it and dropped my gaze to her sleeve. I went to go pull it back when her voice stopped me.

“No, please don’t” She pleaded. I only glanced at her before rolling her sleeve up. What I saw broke my heart… yes I do have a heart, no matter how much I try to deny it. Her arm was covered in white scars she had obviously made herself. I heard her start to cry again and I let go of her arm. She pulled down the sleeve and hugged her arm to her chest. 

“Why?” I asked. She didn’t answer. I turned and looked her in the eye.

“Why?” I said again.

 

“N-not here. P-please, can we go somewhere else.” She said in a pathetic voice that didn’t suit her at all. I nodded and pulled out my blackberry. A minute later a black car pulled up and we both stood. She walked to the car with her head down and got in. I slipped in after her and nodded to the driver.

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“You’ll see” I said and the rest of the ride was silent. We pulled up in front of my little country house and I got out. She stayed in the car, just looking out with wide eyes.

“Coming?” I said. She quickly got out and followed after me, still looking wide eyed at everything.

************My POV*************

We walked into the beautiful little cottage and he sat me down in a chair across from him. 

“Well?” He said. I sighed and began to talk to him. I don’t know why, but I felt that I could trust him with this. 

“First off I just want to say that these are old scars… I haven’t done anything like this since I ran away” I started. He didn’t move or talk, but I could tell he was listening intently. 

“Well, I started having ‘thoughts’ when I was really young but I never acted on them until I was older. You see I was adopted by the watson family and I had always known it. I wasn’t even born in England, they got me from New Zealand when I was a baby and I grew up here. When I was 5, I showed signs of not being… let's just say I wasn’t what they expected, and they hated me for it. The only one in my ‘family’ who cared about me was John. He would always stand up for me and comforted me. But then… My father started to get angry with me because I didn’t change. So one night when I was 7, he came home drunk…. I went to go tell him dinner was ready and he lashed out at me. He beat me so badly I should've gone to hospital, but father wouldn’t let them take me. So they just left me in his office.” Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn’t care, I knew I had to tell somebody. I saw something flash across his eyes but it was gone so quickly that I couldn’t make out what it was.

“John snuck in with a kit and a book on first aid… He saved my life that night.  
The beatings continued until I was 18. John had tried everything to keep me safe but no one listened. Then, 3 weeks after my birthday, our father had a heart attack and died. everyone but John blamed me but I didn’t care, I was finally free from him” I smiled at this part but he still didn’t show any emotion.

“About a year later John joined the army. I begged him not to go but he wouldn’t listen. He left the day after I turned 19. He promised to write to me.. but he didn’t. He had made me promise to stay with my mother until he got back and then we’d run away… My mother said I was crazy, thinking he actually loved me. I didn’t believe her until today.” I stopped and took a deep breath.

“and that's when you…” He trailed off. I nodded and he pursed his lips.

“That's not the end is it” he said, not as a question but a statement. I shook my head and continued.

“I had just started uni and I was the best student there. All my teachers loved me, one in particular. His name was Mr Colin Brown and for some reason he was obsessed with me. No one else could see it, but me, I saw right through him. One day he gave me detention for nothing but writing too many notes.. can you believe it, he said I had written too many notes.” I wasn’t even looking at him now, I wasn’t looking anywhere, I was staring off into space.

“And” He pushed quietly 

“And” I started again.

“And I went. It was stupid I know, but if I didn’t go it would only be worse. At least that's what I thought at the time, now nothing I can think of could be worse.” I absentmindedly traced my scars.

“When I entered the room he locked the door and pushed me too the ground. It all happened so quickly. One minute I’m walking calmly down to a detention I didn’t deserve and the next I was on the floor of the classroom with him on top of me” I paused taking a deep breath. my hands were shaking and I grasped the arms of my chair as I tried to stop them.

“H-he ripped open my top and pulled up my skirt. When I tried to scream he slapped me and ripped the bottom of my top off to use as a gag..” Only now did I look back up at him. He seemed conflicted and I looked him in the eye as I continued. Never breaking my gaze.

“H-he raped me, right there on the floor… and when he was done with me he just left. I was found unconscious the next morning, Bleeding from between my legs, half naked and bruised. I woke up a week later in the hospital and when I told the police.. they laughed at me. Saying I was just looking for attention” My expression darkened.

“That was the last straw for me. I grabbed my blade and went to the classroom where it happened. I placed my note on the desk and cut. I cut and cut and cut and I just kept bleeding and bleeding and bleeding... and then everything was black, all the pain was gone and I could finally be free! Free forever, for real this time” When I said this a smile graced my lips and I barely noticed his hands gripping the armrest of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white. 

“I woke up again in hospital and I was a mess. I couldn’t face going back to my mother and I definitely wasn’t going back to that- that place. So I ran. I went back to New Zealand to ‘find my roots’ as people seem to say. While i was there I got into the police force so that I could actually help people, not just laugh. Then you and your people found me and offered me a job and now we’re here” I said concluding my story. I stood up wiped my tears away. I hated crying, I hated it with a passion. 

“There, that’s my tragic backstory. Now I need to go. I have work tomorrow” I said turning to leave. 

I felt him grab my wrist and he spun me around and pulled me into an embrace. For a second I didn’t know how to react, but I slowly melted into the safe feeling of his arms. I held him as tight as I could. 

“Thank you, for listening to me, you have no idea how much it’s helped.” I said into his shirt. He pulled back and looked me in the eye.

“no need to thank me. Just think of it as a goldfish returning a favor” He said smirking. What I did next surprised even me. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. I felt sparks instantly and he started to kiss me back. We eventually broke the kiss as the need for air was too strong. We were both panting a little and he smiled at me. He actually smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped.

“Can you promise me something Aaliyah?” He said quietly as he guided us back to the couch and sat down. I sat next to him and looked up.

“That depends on what I’m meant to be promising” I said, looking deep into his Blue eyes.

“Don’t ever hurt yourself like that again” He said seriously to me. It sounded more like a command then an option. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

“Please, just promise me” He whispered. A pained look graced his features and I nodded instantly.

“Okay” I said.

“Okay,I promise”. he nodded and a ghost of a smile graced my lips. 

“So now that you’ve calmed down are we going to go see John?” He said, this time it did sound like an actual question. I sighed and nodded.

“Good girl” He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

When we were in the car I turned to him. 

“Um, Mycroft. I was just wondering about.. about the kiss. I understand if you don’t like me that way and -” He cut me off by kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and we broke apart. 

“Does that answer your question?” He asked so only I could hear.

“Uh-ha” I said dumb-struck and blushing. He chuckled and I hit him playfully. When we were outside the house again and he was about to get out, I pulled him back. 

“What, have you changed your mind?” He asked me worriedly. I shook my head no and spoke.

“I-it’s just that. John already doesn’t like me working for you… I don’t think we should tell him about us… right now.” I said shyly. 

“Of course. I understand, would you like me to come in or will I see you at work?” He said. 

“You can come in…. I know mine and John's argument interrupted whatever you were doing with your brother.” I said as I got out of the car. he nodded and got out after me. We hadn’t even made it to the door before it swung open and John rushed up to me to give me a hug.

“I’m so sorry Aaliyah, I was so stupid and selfish and.. Please forgive me, I can’t bare to lose you.” He said in one breath. I laughed and he pulled away. He looked at me confused.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to talk to you, you silly boy” I said him, mockingly tapping him on the nose. He laughed with me and then turned to Mycroft.

“Thank you for finding her. If there's anything I can do for you, please, just let me know” He said. 

“It was my pleasure really.. But there is one thing I would like you to do for me.” Mycroft said.

“Yes, anything” He said. I shook my head at him.

“Could you give this case to Sherlock” He said handing him a folder that he pulled out of his coat. I noticed it instantly as the case of missing missile plans and I looked at mycroft seriously.

“So that's why you got Athy to come get that case, you wanted to get your little brother to solve it” I said smugly. John gaped at me and Mycroft just looked at me with wide eyes.

“What?” I said confused.

“You know Athena?” Mycroft said at the same time John said,

“You know what this is?” 

I laughed at them and decided to answer John's question first.

“Yes, I do know what that is because I know every file better then the back of my own hand.” I said and then I turned to Mycroft.

“And Yes I do know Athy, quite well actually. We go out to lunch together every wednesday and friday” I said simply. 

“when you aren’t having her get your dry cleaning” I added after a moment's thought. I heard John chuckle behind me as mycroft's cheeks started to tinge pink. I joined in john's laughter and had to resist kissing him because he just looked so damn cute! I wonder when we will tell john.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in ages, my computer broke down. BUT I'M BACK! I'll try post more but I can't promise anything... anyway I hope you like the story, sorry if its a bit fucked up..


End file.
